


For me

by Tsukiyomi_Hikaru



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's crying, F/M, MC practically dies, Not entirely accurate but this story brings out the possibility, Our cinnamon roll is hurting, This is what happens when we cheat in the game, Tragedy, aka cheating, turning back time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiyomi_Hikaru/pseuds/Tsukiyomi_Hikaru
Summary: 707's reaction to MC turning back time in his route so she can play the chat rooms she missed in order for her to get a good ending with him.





	

Through the screen, 707 gazes at the MC who shuffles about with her phone.

"What is she doing?

The question arouses his curiosity about the current actions of his beloved, therefore he decides to hack his way into her phone to get a better view of what was going on.

After much typing, last but not least was to press the button Enter. The feed of MC's phone screen appears and 707 could never be more confused.

MC, who was in the settings app, was changing the time to 6 hours back. It was 8 in the morning right now so she was probably trying to access the chatroom that opened at around 2am. And that chatroom was the one she missed. That chatroom she missed could gain her more hearts in 707's route.

MC shifted back and forth through the days and chatrooms, and slowly the hourglass icons beside the chatrooms disappeared.

"It can't be..."

707 stared at the computer screen in shock. He couldn't believe what she was trying to do.

"Your cheating in order to get a good ending with me?" He speaks to the screen as if the MC could hear him. At this point it didn't matter whether she can hear him or not. He just wanted to let it all out.

  
Then, the MC giggled. He looked at the CCTV feed on a separate screen and then focused his attention on the screen featuring the MC's.

She was probably laughing at a joke he made on the chatroom she cheated to access on without spending hourglasses. He then wondered why. Why won't she spend hourglasses instead? What's the point in saving them up when she already unlocked the Deep Story route and could afford the After Stories? Why?!

707 hears another melodious giggle. "Why would you do that for someone like me..."

By the time MC finally finished going through all the chatrooms she missed, her phone recieved a notification. 707 did too. The only types of notifications that the MC and 707 would receive at the same time would be the chatroom notifications or the, "App Updates notifications." He finishes by saying out loud.

The MC tapped the Update button and scrolled through all the updates, not bothering to read them as usual. In contrast to 707 who re-read the update, word by word, letter by letter. He could not believe one of the sentences in the updates.

  
**"Now enforcing the in-game abuse Permant Ban."**

  
_Permanent Permanent Permanent Permanent Permanent Permanent Permanent Permanent Permanent Permanent Permanent Permanent Perma......_

_No..no...no..._

"NO!"

He sprints off. His breathing uneven, and he ignores his surroundings, every existence. Except for hers.

"Please...." He prays. He prays to God. As he runs, he clutches the cross hanging from his neck.

  
The app quickly updated. The MC was content with the fact she could continue playing. She maneuvers towards the chatrooms only to find she has yet again missed another. Probably because she spent too much time on the past chatrooms she missed.

“Only for this time I’ll cheat. I need to save up on hourglasses to fully access 707’s route.” She smiles to herself as a tender thought of 707 popped up.

She goes back to the settings app and proceeds to go change time again. She then hears a loud banging sound in the direction of the entrance.

 _‘Who could it be?’_ She thinks. She stands up and moves her way towards the entrance to investigate and sees a glimpse of a person whom she’s only seen in pictures of before looking back down at her phone that vibrated.

**_“This account has been permantly banned due to in-game abuse.”_ **

“….Eh?” The MC’s mind started getting fuzzy, and her eyesight getting hazy. She feels someone enveloping her into a hug before she disappears into nothingness.

~

_You cheated in order to get a good ending with me._

“MC!”

_You did it for someone like me who was not allowed to be with you._

"MC!”

_It’s okay. Just the very fact that you even bothered to choose me was enough. Regardless of any ending, you will still be in my heart._

“MC!”

_The only most painful thing that could happen…..is you leaving me forever._

“DONT GO!”

_I love you….MC._

**Author's Note:**

> "Every action has a consequence. To gain happiness, there will always be a sacrifice. And sometimes, that sacrifice wasn't worth the happiness."


End file.
